Valkyrian Battlefield:from 2142 to 1935
by ForsakenSpartan
Summary: A squad of the Elite of the European Union gets transported to a world unknown to theirs, a Second World War in the making. The squad now has new foes to face... And it will be a hard and long war.
**Earth. Germany, May 2142.**

The elite Fifteenth Platoon of the European Union's Third army marched through the thick snow, under fire from Pan-Asian Coalition Mechs. Lieutenant John Harper signaled his AT Specialist, Maria Volkov, to go ahead. The woman nodded as she moved forward, light beading off her thick camouflage Winter Clothing and silver armor. On her shoulder, the Orange patch which bore the European Union's symbol was shining brightly among the snow. The girl took cover behind one of the high-rise buildings and settled her 4-pack Voss Panzerfaust onto her shoulder, scoping in one of the Mechs. She squeezed the trigger to the launcher, the grouping of four cluster-rockets flying off. A perfect impact onto the Pan-Asian Walker blew it to smithereens.

Ahead of Harper, his top shooter, Roman De La Serre, took aim for an elite soldier of the Pan-Asian Coalition's, blasting his head clean off. A black helmet flew onto the ground ahead of one of the Pan-Asian rookies, making him fall back in fear. Another shot erupted from Roman's rifle and struck the conscripted soldier through the chest, shattering his armor and sending him tumbling into the thick snow. It creaked as he finally landed, coloring itself crimson with the boy's blood. Another boom from the marksman's rifle and another head flew off one of the other troops, an AT Rocketeer of the Pan-Asians'. Nothing escaped Roman's high-powered rifle.

He snapped a thumbs up to Harper, who moved up, his strange carbine in hand as he ducked behind the mound of snow his friend was using for cover. He shot a short burst, then ducked back as machinegun fire impacted the mound, sending flakes flying off. Roman's sniper roared again and another soldier fell. He ducked as the Walkers started rehashing and focusing on the AT pairs, until another group of rockets struck the leading one, shattering one of its legs. As the crew aboard the walking tank scrambled to evacuate, Harper snapped his rifle in his target's general direction and fired a second-long burst, killing two of the three. Roman's rifle boomed again, killing the last man. He dropped the empty clip of 7.62 ammo, then slammed in a fresh one.

"The Pan-Asian SOBs aren't letting up!" Stated the soldier in a thick portuguese accent, lowering himself down the mound with Harper. "The US boys report having seen five new Platoons heading this way with armor support!"

"Then it's about time we pulled our own asses out of here!" Harper answered, diving off the mound into the safety of one of their trenches, joined by Maria and Roman. The former now holding her Submachine gun in hand. She nodded to the Lieutenant and spoke "Y'know, Harper? When I agreed to sign up for a COMBAT Mission, I didn't mean FIGHTING MECHS UNTIL I RUN OUT OF AMMO!"

"Well, sorry! I didn't think we'd be facing fucktonnes of them, Maria!" Stated the man. The trio snapped their weapons in the target directions. More pan-asian soldiers fell with each bullet shot, but more just kept on coming too. To Harper and his two friends, there was no easy way out of this one... Of course, actually, until the rest of their platoon rolled up. A European Walker's steps thundered toward them, same for the sound of the hum of dual engines. The relaxing sound of the twin gatling machineguns of the mech sounded off as the depleted uranium rounds tore through the Pan-Asian forces and exhaust trails streaked across, detonating from above.

"Well... That was lucky..." Maria whispered, waving to their other team-mates. Two assault soldiers joined them and pointed their assault rifles forward, opening fire. Besides them, a not-so-tall boy joined, wearing the Engineer's patch. This was their 16-year-old caretaker for the Combat Walker and its AI, Rythian Black. He nodded, then hoisted his shotgun up and fired, nailing a Pan-Asian right in the throat. His head splattered onto the other behind him. The boy stood up and pulled the others with him. He took cover, cocked the shotgun, then blasted through another two. He signaled the Walker to move ahead as the other members of the squad poured in, now making twenty with the crew of the VTOL Aircraft above them. Harper's eyes snapped upward, to see an incredible sight.

Not a Titan, but a nuclear missile was rushing toward them. Hurtling at Mach 5 toward them, Harper's eyes narrowed upon the sight, focusing only on the rocket as he froze. The entire team stopped dead, even the Pan-Asians... Usage of Nukes had been outlawed... Outlawed... That never stopped the Pan-Asians... The rocket banked, turned and began heading straight toward them. Its lower half flew, blasted off from the main body, then it shattered, to reveal three conical nuclear warheads. They guided, angled and then... Just as Harper drew his last breath...

An unearthly white light filled Harper's eyes, burning, the image of the detonation onto his retina. He felt the wind knocked out of his lungs, heat prickle his skin, and a hand clutched around his...

...

Down on the ground in Vasel, Alicia rushed past a corner, bobbing and weaving through Imperial bullets as they struck around her into the walls, sending dust flying past her. She snapped her rifle in the general direction of where the shots came from, to see in the grass, the armored figures of Imperial soldiers. She shot three times, one for breaking the armor, the second through a leg, and the third through the chest. Blood sputtered onto the high grass as the Imperial soldier fell dead. She looked up, to see the Crossing tank headed toward her and her friend, Susie as the two moved ahead. The two ducked as a shot rang past them. The _Edelweiss'_ main gun roared, shattering the Imperial Light Tank in one fell swoop.

Alicia looked to the tank rolling up alongside Rosie, the redheaded Shocktrooper, Vyse, their eyepatch-wearing friend and Aika, Vyse's long-time comrade, and gave Welkin a thumbs up, knowing how he'd probably be looking through the Tank's scope. Three scouts, two Shocktroopers and a tank. They had the advantage. Slowly, the Gallian Supertank rolled up the slope leading up to the main road of Vasel as Alicia and Susie took pot shots at the enemy forces. Up on top of a roof, Vyse noticed their sniper elites, Marina Wulfstan, Cezary Regard and Catherine O'Hara snapping off shots to their intended targets.

"Well, looks like we're taking the place!" Alicia said to Susie, who nodded. Vyse's Submachinegun rattled and another Imperial fell dead just as he was about to fire, but was soon replaced by another two. The two shocktroopers leveled their MP. 5(g)s for him and he ducked behind the sandbag wall he was under. The bullets struck the sandbags, stopping dead within them, a perfect distraction for Rosie to crouch and fire a short, low sweep with her Mags M1 SMG. The snub-nosed machinegun lit up, burning through its short clip in seconds, but also killing the Imperials that attacked her shocker comrade. She reloaded in a second.

"Behind me, kiddos!" She said, signaling the others to form up. Ahead of them, out of a wall through which another Imperial tank had burst, she saw its burning carcass roll out as Largo Potter, the squad's elite Lancer, Dallas Wyatt, comrade and in the same branch with Nadine, a Darcsen engineer for the squad and Homer Peron, her blonde comrade with the same class and Edy Nelson, the Idol/Shocktrooper of the squad burst out, with Freesia York, a tanned scout with raven hair and Lynn, a Darcsen shocktrooper, rolled up into the mix as well. Bursts shot off from their weapons. as the Imperials defending the Vasel town hall fell dead, peppered by bullets. The _Edelweiss_ rolled up, its turret traversed for another Imperial Light Tank headed for them and then boomed. The 8.8 shell flew off, blasting apart the Imperial tank in a split second.

"Yes!" Cheered Vyse, raising his weapon up into the sky, then lowering it to his hip. "We actually did it."

"Yep." Alicia said as they marched up to the building. She nodded. "We did it 'cause of our Lieutenant's plan."

The squad stopped as ahead, space rippled white and blue, with lightning shooting out from it. A large white light of sorts blinded the squad's troopers for a good minute, up to the point of hearing twenty-three thuds and the hum of twin jet engines pushing upward and splitting a thin cloud of the few that dotted the sky. Alicia snapped her Gallian-1 upward and wanted to shoot, until she heard the twenty three guns cocking ahead of her. She looked down, to sight a squad of armed men and women numbering the same as them. Two-and-a-half dozen people, and behind them, a massive Mechanical Tank with legs, its strange machineguns and top turret level for them. Alicia could see two pods of missiles too. She froze at the sight. The soldiers were well-armed, well-armored and their combat gear seemed made for winter. She saw an orange patch on the soldiers' forearms, with two overturned letters spelling 'EU' on them. Europa Soldiers?

"Identify! We will open fire if you don't!" Demanded one of the soldiers, who bore 2nd Lieutenant straps on his collar and on one of his thick shoulder pads, his strange, well-rounded Assault rifle with what seemed to be a holographic scope level for her. Welkin jumped off the tank, then waved his snipers off, who by now were just about to pop a cap in anything after what they saw. He walked up to the man, who lowered his assault rifle, then did probably the best thing for his squad, seeing this armed and armored of a force:he extended his hand toward the soldier. The man reluctantly shook it, then the rest of his squad, including the strange robot, lowered or deactivated their weapons.

"I'm Lieutenant Welkin Gunther, commander of Platoon 7, Regiment 3, Gallian Militia. You are?" Welkin asked, looking at the man. He removed his helmet, revealing bright-golden hair and amber eyes, a slice across his left eye from a knife, and nodded.

"I'm Second Lieutenant John Harper, Platoon 15, Regiment Six, Third army, European Union Military." He answered. Maria and Rythian stepped up to his sides, Rythian on the left, Maria on the right. The woman removed her helmet, too, revealing cherry eyes and long, wavy nutmeg hair, while Rythian had bright lilac eyes and silver, crew-cut hair. Harper looked to the pair, then to Welkin and spoke "These are my NCOs. Sergeant Rythian Black and Master Sergeant Maria."

"How'd'ya'do, Lt." Smirked Maria.

"Sir." Rythian snapped-to, chopping a hand to his forehead. A salute.

 _"Err, Lt?!"_ demanded a voice through the Lieutenant's radio, making him realize something... He looked to Welkin.

"Umm... If you saw something arching up into the sky, that's our Reaver gunship... This must be the pilot." Harper smirked, then tapped his com. "Yes, Nicholas?"

" _Quickie... How do you make this thing DIVE_ _?! I think we're nearing the fucking stratosphere!"_ Nick said through radio in a hardly-noticeable Russian accent, making Harper sigh and plant a palm on his face, then shake his head.

"Turn the nose down..." He sighed.

" _HA HA! DON'T BE A SMARTASS,_ SIR!" Stated the boy over radio, accentuating the word 'Sir'. " _WE'RE ABOUT TO RUN OUT OF AIR HERE!"_

"Alright, alright. Power down engines then move the wingtip forward, fire the cannon if the atmosphere's thin enough. Should push you downward so you can match it to sub-orbital velocity and get yourself down here."

" _Alright... Burning..."_ A clack was heard, then Harper heard a cheer in Russian as the pilot's aircraft probably straightened up. He sighed in relief, then closed his com and looked at Welkin.

"Our 'ace' had some problems, Lieutenant..." He sighed. "Let's to a tent or something... I'd rather not talk out in the open..."

Welkin nodded and the groups stepped off to the already-set up Gallian Camp's tents.


End file.
